


Blah huh? Zero

by russianczarsoup



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom, Blaha, High School, Kissing, M/M, Military Training, YouTube, farm, fitness, kiwi, notbald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianczarsoup/pseuds/russianczarsoup





	1. The Call

  
Jay Never was sure what made those old schools halls sound  
that way.  
Sometimes he felt as if everything echoed in a large under  
ground chamber.  
There certainly was an echo that last time he got a call to  
the principle's office. Back when he was in high school.  
  
  
"How many times?!" the elderly teacher practically spat as he shouted forward to Jay as he marched.  
the grim braced march walked by many a teen in the process of enduring such scoldings.  
On the way to more scoldings.  
Jay twitched when shout spattle hit his arm were his snug-fitting Polo couldn't cover.  
Jay looked around as he walked.  
Begrudging the place through scorn shooting out his eyes.  
Occasionally, he'd spot a kid lookings out a window.  
eccos would sound in the distance and on would pop out some  
student.

No doubt just happens to be when nature calls.  
The air softened a bit as someone walked past a window  
ahead.

  
Bobby had a menacing look.  
one that tightened his big nose on top on the bridge.  
This looked like his shut the fuck up face.  
Jay kept his lips together as he looked Bobby over.  
Walking with his hands in fists at his side.  
Finally, they were past him.  
Mr. Henderson's shouting blurred out into some unreality of   
inattention.

He just knew he couldn't wait to get through this  
office visit.  
Fuck this school. Jay kept saying in his head.  
Fuck this school.  
They turned into another hall.  
Finally they would be in the principle's office.

  
Mr. Henderson was right upon his heels, finally shutting up.  
They both saw the imposing man standing over the principal  
behind the desk.  
A man in a black suit the size of a ford explorer.  
Hair as dark. Light scar peeking out the sunglasses he wore.  
"Mr. Henderson tells me you and Gunderson were out at it  
again. I have read the reports from my assistants.  
How long do you expect to stay at this school?"  
Jay just looked at him funny. The principle spoke like it  
was just another day in for a proper scolding.  
This is obviously a special occasion.  
The large man standing behind the principle waves his hand  
in the air a little.  
Mr.Henderson is shooed off like a  
cowed servant.

That was at least satisfying to see for Jay.

The door closed behind Jay and the principle is looking  
over his interlocked fingers. Chin resting on them.  
"I just don't see it." He says, shaking his head a little.  
"Do you know his father?" He, the big man, said.  
Not taking his tinted eyes of Jay.  
The principal shook his head wider.  
"You're looking at a young man that can shoot a wing offa  
bird at a 1,000 yards."  
The principle looked Jay over with a little more effort.  
Not much.  
"well, you sure can have him. We have kids we can actually  
reach here."  
Jay winced at the casually given opinion right in his  
presence.

He clenched his teeth.

  
"Son"  
His glasses were so big.  
Jay still felt he was being seen differently.  
your dad said he trained you to be a survivor, a warrior, and a killer. You know what that means, dontcha son?"  
Jay opened his eyes wide.  
  
He didn't know this was the last day he would see this shitty high school and he didn't have  
to graduate first.

  
"We packed up your locker. Got anyone you wanna say bye to?"  
Jay gave a hard Nod.  
"It will only take a minute sir. Do I go now?"  
The large man in black nodded back.  
"Come back out to where your dad drops you off for school,  
we'll be waiting"  
Jay tried to make it look like he was in no rush.  
Jay picked up his pace slow.  
Making too much noise would draw too much attention.  
Suddenly, these hal1s were the farthest length they have  
Ever been.

  
Jay's sweat started to build.

  
By the time Jay got in there, he knew he was gonna need  
to use the towel on himself. He was breathing heavily.  
Jay almost crashed into someone going straight for the wall-mounted towels.

  
"watch it fat fuck!" A voice seethed at Jay.  
Jay really wished now he could get his towels and leave.  
Bobby looked back at him, waiting for Jay to say something.

"They told me you were leaving, for good."  
Bobby looked at him. Loosening up.

"We're alone," Bobby said, with his kiss me face on.

Bobby jumped on him. They held each other after a few  
seconds of trading lip sucks.  
In the crook of each other's elbows, they spoke onto each  
others faces.  
"I just thought you were depressed or something. I thought  
you lied about" Jay covered Jay's mouth.

"I don't have time for any of this."

He pressed himself onto bobby. Bobby gripped his plump folds  
and received his tender kissing from Jays pleading sobbing  
kiss.  
"Show me your shut up and suck my dick face," Jay said. smiling.  
Bobby made the face.   
  
  
As much as his tender feelings could Allow him to do.  
With a jolt. Frantic movement took over Bobby and he tried  
to work his zipper quickly.

"I said I have no time." Jay kissed him again with tongue.  
"BYE" he said as flat as he could as he stormed out with  
towels in his hands, wiping his face and eyes and chest.

Jay pressed on his feelings as hard as he could.  
to ignore the sobing he thought he heard on his  
way out of the bathroom.

The echoing footsteps are like a submarine. Or some under  
ground facility.  
Jay focused on the mission before him.   
He told himself this is what echos from the past sound like. 


	2. Basic Savings

Jay looked out towards his feet and could just make out his bulbous toes beyond the hill of his gut.   
He wanted to grab this hill by the sides and rip it off the world. 

Into outer space.

Into the sun.

No point in moving a muscle.   
Morning whistle will sound any moment now.   
Jay gritted his teeth. He couldn't will himself out of this. Couldn't think of a way out. 

As Jay's mind floated around in the morning fog of his mind it arrived at that   
last day he walked the halls of his high school.  
Just as Jay started to wonder if it was worth it. what did it all mean? 

A tugging gt his sheet slid him out of his head. 

"Come to the head big boy." Asked a voice. 

Looking over, One of the many buzz-cuts at basic training bobbed by the edge of the bed, looking on at him.   
Jay didn't speak.   
Just silently lifted his sheet and rolled over to drop off the bed onto the balls of his feet. 

Their movement made not a pitter-patter over the hard cold floor. 

As they neared the bathroom, Jay had to adjust his eyes.   
He thought he heard quiet chatting that seemed to die off as he neared. 

Jay's gut told him something was off.   
The ghost of the excitement coming to life in him faded away.

He was still adjusting his eyes when he heard the shoveling around the large tiled room. 

He would be surrounded if he stepped the whole way in. 

"What's the quote for this one schoolboy?" Before his witts were about Jay was surrounded and herded deeper into the. bathroom. 

All the alarm bells of the situation had wrung so late. 

"There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self"   
Jay said in himself.

"Got nuthna say, asshole? You lie so much, I'mma figure out how to keep you laid out." The sneering teens had pact the bathroom so silently. Jay couldn't remember there being so many kids on the base. Another kid shuffled forward with the trash talker. 

A kid with a thick accent. Russian? 

"Maybe I don't hit like you do from far away-" He held up his nobbly fist between his face and that of the sweating Jay. 

"But I don't hit like you from close up!" 

Jay clutched a flash and a Pain in his face as he stumbled back He almost fell but threw his foot forward at the last second. 

Tripping a teen coming to cross him up.   
The sound of a body crashing out over bathroom tiles sounded over the throng of humming murmurs now coming towards Jay

"What- the fuck is this!!!!" 

Everyone jumped to a stop. 

Still holding his puffing face, Jay turned towards the hard walking coming closer. 

"Form up you vapid idiots!" Everyone scattered to form up. 

Quickly, Jay moved through a disorientingly sober and bright quick walk to a spot in the lines forming just ahead of him in the spacious group bathroom. 

"What do you bloody fingernails think you're doing? You scop shit but leave a nasty rash in you're fucking wake! "

Stark. Awake. Jay looks at drill....

No. 

That moment in high school would be enough to always remember the guy. 

The man with the suit.   
Jay had only seen him show up here and there.   
occasionally speaking with staff or pulling another one of the trainees aside with another person in uniform.

After all the months Still, something in him felt dirty and horrible for being having been put to whatever was about to happen for him. 

Mango juice. Nutter butter, Chico stick.   
Jay thought of anything that could possibly come from his mind's eye to comfort him in this wretchedly embarrassing moment. 

"I forgot something in the bathroom," Jay said solemnly under his breath.   
Lips barely moving. 

Jay's heavy heart and mind shifted him from the yelling. Now the Drill Sargent really was here... 

ALL of them where.   
The man in the suit pointed to Jay. 

"And get onto tending these worms. I'm on the clock." The Sargent curtly nodded at him and turned to Jay. 

"Form up HemingChub!" He shouted. Pointing to the ground.   
Jay shuffled the few yards ahead to stand beside them. In the short distance behind, someone shouted at his fellow trainees. 

He only had ears for the men before him. 

"1 walked in just in time to see what you did to that boy. Surely, numbers don't lie in your case."   
Jay' felt the large man size him up behind his thick sunglasses. 

He Otherwise was not moving.   
"Give-m the spa treatment and get him in my office at 05:45 hours. I'll handle the rest." 

The drill Sargent was some mountainous black man with a voice as big as he was and as deep as he was big.   
He let out a whistle.   
"We'll well, tubby, c'mon follow along."

The man in the suit simply nodded at them and walked out of the room. 

The Drill Sargent led him to his bed and he tossed his clothes at him.   
"Shower up and suit up, come to your head barrack's office when you're done. Move it." 

without another thought, Jay already heard sounds in the distance. Now that he thought of it at that point, the beds in the sleeping areas were all empty. The lights were on. Jay heard footsteps moving away from the Head.

When he got there he was alone. 

Happy to just be alone for once for the first time in so long, He looked down. All around. 

It would look dingy with or without cleaning.   
He looked down at himself.

at some point, he had peed himself.


End file.
